


Stay in the family

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nataku," He explained. “Another nightmare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in the family

The cry shook her off her computer induced trance, and she went out of BEAST’s cockpit to be treated to a sight of satin pajamas clad Yuuto, unruly hair underlining his mischievous smile.

“Nataku," He explained. “Another nightmare.”

“Cannot ‘Daddy’ take care of his own toy ?”

“He tries,” Yuuto mused, picking up calming pills. “I think the boy… girl… being just needs a mother.”

“Not me, and neither Kanoe-san.”

Yuuto’s eyes drifted “That woman, with fire, she would do.”

Satsuki glared at him. “Lets stay in the family, why don’t we.”

He sighed dramatically. “Princesses never like their stepmother.”


End file.
